Impossible
by kaarasu
Summary: Hinata bener-bener enggak habis pikir. Penasaran dengan kalimat Sasuke yang enggak terdengar karena sound effect yang ditambahkan malah membuatnya dikira menyatakan cinta sama orang yang lewat di sampingnya. Gak mungkin se'gak mungkin' ini, bukan?


Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Mendengar nama itu bebarengan apa yang akan kalian katakan?

'Saya suka kalau mereka jadi couple. Udah pas banget!'

'KYAAAA~!'

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata Hyuuga. Perpaduan yang baik. Nyatanya bisa bikin para fans yang mengidolakan pair mereka berseru senang, terharu, atau berbagai ekspresi lainnya dan bisa ngulang-ngulang scene—kalau ada—hint-hint mereka.

Yap, memang mereka itu saling suka, kok. Cuma masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Gak percaya? Perlu bukti akurat? Oke, kita buktikan.

Mereka udah deket dari kelas dua SMP lewat bimbel dan banyak yang enggak percaya kalau mereka masih saling komunikasi dan bisa saja terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain. Ya, gak terlalu bisa dibilang obrolan, mereka irit bicara tapi intinya dapet. Oke, bilang aja _to the point._

Mereka memang jarang kelihatan berdua, kok. Selain karena Hinata yang pemalu dan dikenal enggak terlalu deket sama kaum Adam, sedangkan Sasuke yang terlalu susah dilacak keberadaannya karena ingin menghindari dari kejaran, teriakan, pelukan, cipika-cipiki, apa pun itu yang terkait dengan tindakan anarkis dari _fans girl_-nya.

Waktu itu hari Senin. Sasuke pergi menemui Hinata yang sedang praktek di laboratorium Biologi dengan modus mengembalikan buku cetak Biologi—yang sebetulnya buku itu milik Sasuke sendiri—yang memang sedang perlu di praktek kali ini.

Hinata yang kebingungan. Guru _killer _yang natap Sasuke dengan _horror _karena ganggu-banget-ini-murid, sedangkan Hinata yang dipelototi guru plus plus fans Sasuke cuma menunduk takut-takut kalau ada tindakan anarkis yang bisa bikin Hinata jadi selebritis yang laris manis karena tampangnya bener-bener miris sekarang. Oke, Hinata gak mau itu terjadi.

"A-ano... ada apa S-Sasuke-kun?" bisik Hinata.

Sasuke mengembalikan buku Biologi itu ke tangan Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan bingung. Jelas Hinata bingung. Dia enggak ngerasa buku Biologi yang ada di tangannya ini miliknya. "Ini cuma modus. Pulang sekolah tunggu gue di halte. Penting." Sasuke pergi. Bener-bener kilat daripada Shinkansen, deh.

.

.

.

Hujan rintik-rintik, air bergelombang, adik minta to—stop, itu dan ini bukan lagu tapi fiksi. Oke, kalimat tadi itu iklan.

Hujan rintik-rintik yang beberapa menit kemudian menjadi deras, Hinata gak bawa payung karena prediksi abal dari televisi mengatakan kalau hari ini cerah. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menunggu Sasuke agak basah-basahan kecipratan air yang ngucur dari halte bus yang beratap plastik keras bening dan tambahan cipratan dari air hujan langsung yang terbawa angin.

Tiga menit kemudian Sasuke muncul.

Bawa payung dan jaket yang tersampir di bahunya. Itu... terasa enggak adil banget bagi Hinata yang kehujanan karena nunggu Sasuke.

"Sorry," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata terkesiap. Sasuke jarang-jarang bilang kata itu padanya. Hinata menggeleng tidak apa-apa. "Jadi, a-apa yang mau di-dibicarakan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri karena Sasuke tidak memilih duduk.

Sasuke masih membungkam tapi tangannya bergerak mengambil jaket yang tersampir di bahunya kemudian menutupi kepala Hinata dengan tudung jaket. Hinata terkejut. Sasuke aneh, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Gue cuma bilang, lo harus tunggu gue." Eh, maksudnya apa, nih?

Tersirat kebingungan di wajah Hinata. "Tunggu gue sampai..." menarik napas. Hembuskan bersama dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir sekseh Sasuke. "Gue balik."

Tapi, karena ini fiksi, jadi agak mendramatisir dikit, saat Sasuke berucap dua kata terakhir ada mobil lewat beserta dengan bunyi guntur dan klakson yang membuat telinga harus ditutup.

Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik pergi. Hinata yang masih kebingungan dengan kalimat yang kurang didengarnya jelas itu menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan minta penjelasan. Karena dirasa hari ini Sasuke berlaku aneh Hinata jadi punya firasat gak baik.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyingkir saat ada genangan air di hadapannya. Masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke dan mencoba menebak-nebak membuatnya tidak konsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya. Hinata bergumam-gumam sendiri yang cukup terdengar orang-orang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tapi Hinata terlalu fokus, jadi enggak sadar...

"Uhm, saya benci kamu." Tapi, apa salahnya?

"Mati saja k—" belum selesai mengucapkannya saja sudah bikin Hinata cemas.

"Uhm..."

"Saya suka kamu..." merona dengan suksesnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, bruk!

U-o! Hinata menyenggol dengan keras pejalan kaki yang ada di samping kirinya. Karena masih terkonsentrasi dengan gumamannya yang terakhir wajah Hinata merona seperti orang demam. Hinata jadi reflek berbalik untuk meminta maaf.

"Ma—"

"Gue terima lo."

Tunggu... "Eh?"

Kayaknya orang berambut merah yang menatap Hinata dengan datar ini... "Gue terima pernyataan cinta lo ke gue." ... salah paham, deh.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Dia diam. Masih terlalu shock untuk mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan cowok yang gak kalah ganteng dari Sasuke di hadapannya ini.

"Ikut gue." Tanpa aba-aba dari Hinata cowok berambut merah itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju gang sempit untuk menjauh dari keramaian kota. Ya Tuhan, Hinata pasrah saja karena jiwanya sedang menggantung-gantung di udara karena kesalahpahaman orang asing yang masih menariknya menuju tempat yang Hinata tidak kenal.

.

.

.

Lalu, kalau ada orang asing... _couple_, Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga gimana?

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

[ **Ay, ay :D. Semoga enjoy bacanya, ya. Mungkin terlalu cepet alur chapter satu ini kalau dibilang prolog, sih. u.u saya berharapnya, sih, Anda enjoy dengan bahasa yang, mungkin, 'wishy-washy' ini ya :D** ]

[ **silahkan tekan tombol review untuk memberi kritik, saran, flame, konkrit, ah, apa pun itu, curcol juga boleh hoho :d, saya menerima semua itu. Maaciw XD. Sedikit curcol, lagi pengen vakum setelah ngepublish fic ini, tapi... liat nanti saja u,u **]

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**[naruto - masashi kishimoto]**

**[fiksi ini - impossible - kaarasu/kc - 25/1/2012]  
><strong>

**[1/end]**


End file.
